


4 Times little Credence woke up Percival in the middle of the night + Once Percival woke up Credence

by CupcakeGangsta



Series: Percival Graves' journey of fatherhood [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Child Credence Barebone, Cinnamon roll credence barebone, De-aged Credence, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Parent Original Percival Graves, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGangsta/pseuds/CupcakeGangsta
Summary: Noone told Percival that kids wake you up in the middle of the night. Sometimes even without an explainable reason.Part of a series!I'd say the premise is fairly easy to understand, but reading the 2 first chapters of the main fic "Percival Graves wasn't prepared for this" features why Credence is with Graves and not i.e the Goldsteins.





	1. Midnight conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So, as some people might have guessed I'm on a writer's block. One that will either go away or be reinforced by me starting university this year.  
That doesn't mean that I don't think about our darlings Percival and Credence on a day to day basis! So here's a scene I thought up as I've laid in bed trying to sleep.
> 
> I have a four+ fic planned, and I hope I actually get it done; but for now: enjoy part 1 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if a deaged Credence found out about the Lestrange-baby rumor.

Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, was asleep. Or, he had been until just a moment ago.

Tired as he had become from the day’s work and domestic chores he did not understand why he had woken up.

He laid still for a moment and listened to the sounds of the apartment. All was quiet except for the grandfather clock in the sitting room.

It's rhythmic ticking soon making his eyelids heavy again.

A gentle push to his side roused him awake, however.

He inhaled sharply and turned. After blinking a couple of times he saw someone standing next to his bed in the darkness of his room.

Someone small and timid.

Someone clutching a pillow.

“Mr Percival?”, the boy whispered, unsure if he had managed to wake the adult.

With a reach of his fingers the tip of Graves’ wand on the lit up, illuminating the room enough for him to see Credence’s big doe eye look back at him in the darkness.

“What is it, my boy?”, the wizard asked reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He tried to sound alert and prepared to tend to whatever needs his charge had; but the fact remained that it was in the middle of the night; and it came out mixed with a yawn.

The boy shifted on his feet.

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

The wizard rose up onto his elbow. Blinked.

In the soon-three-months time that Credence had stayed with him this was the first time such a request had been made. Sure, the boy had fallen asleep on his lap in the afternoon on several occasions, but once tucked in and kissed goodnight he stayed in bed throughout the night. The only exception was when he woke up in tears from a particularly frightening nightmare; but in those cases the wizard carried the boy to the master suite. Never had Credence come on his own accord to his bedside in the middle of the night.

“_Of course_”, he said after a moment. Then frowned, his sleepy brain catching up to the situation at hand.  
“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing...”, the boy said timidly.

The wizard was quiet for another moment, pondering if there was any insincerity in the voice. 

“Alright”, the wizard said and scooted over just a tad for the boy to climb in, even if the bed was more than large enough for a man and a small child to share.

Credence was soon settled on the mattress and the wizard extinguished the light with a murmured ‘_nox’. _

“Goodnight, mr Percival”, the boy whispered.

“Goodnight, my boy”, the wizard replied and closed his eyes.

He didn’t go back to sleep immediately, however, as he sensed that something unsaid remained between the two of them.

And sure enough, just as he was beginning to think that the child had fallen asleep,

a whisper.

“Mr Percival?”

“Mhm?”

A pause. A shift underneath the covers.

“Can you... hold me like you usually do?”

The wizard smiled and reached out across the mattress. Soon he had the boy cradled snuggly against him.

“_What a silly question_”, he murmured as he settled back underneath the warm covers, his brow furrowing in mock aggravation. The boy was quiet; but his bliss was apparent as he inhaled deeply and got comfortable; head on Percival’s arm.

Still, Credence wasn’t ready to sleep yet, because mere minutes later came another whisper. This time barely audible.

“Mr Percival?”

“Mhmm?”, the wizard hummed.

“Do you believe that thing that was written in the paper?”

The wizard’s eyes flew open.

“What thing?”, he wondered.

He tried sounding indifferent, but there was really only one thing for a small child to bring up in the middle of the night. Only one thing for _ Credence _ to bring up.

“That some people think I’m the lost baby of some French wizards...”

“What paper was that?”, Percival wondered.

Had he known that the rumor had made its way into printed writing he would have already made an official complaint. He had hoped it would stay within the enclosed walls of the winter get togethers of the pure bloods; but no such luck.

“One of Queenie’s...”, the boy replied.

“Tina tried to hide it under a pillow, but I saw it.”

A pause. Graves could feel how the boy started fiddling with the buttons on the wizard’s pyjama shirt.

“Mr Percival, why did she do that?”

“She probably didn’t want you to be upset, is all. But it’s all just speculation, you know, my boy.”

Credence was quiet for a moment.

“There was a picture of a lady in it. It said she could be my sister”, the boy informed him.  
“She was pretty”, he said.

“Mhm?”, the wizard inquired with a hum.

He actually knew the Lestrange girl second hand through his mail exchange with the Head of the British Auror Office, Theseus Scamander, who had just recently announced his engagement to her. And as he had already pointed out to Theseus: She was a beautiful woman.

\- Big brown eyes. Similar to Credence’s, if you looked for resemblance. -

But despite their distant familiarity to each other Leta had not reached out to him concerning the circulating rumors.

And it was, quite frankly, an arrangement that he wanted to maintain.

But now the kneazle was out of the bag.

“Would you like to know?”, the wizard wondered.  
“Because it can certainly be arranged if you want...”

He could feel the boy shift uncertainly.

“I don’t know...”, Credence said after a little while.

“That’s okay”, the wizard assured, suddenly feeling bad for proposing the idea; and he brought his hand up to make circles on the boy’s back.  
“You don’t have to decide in the middle of the night.”

He thought that might have been it for the late-night conversation, but suddenly the boy spoke again, for the fourth time that night.

“Mr Percival?”

“Yeah?”

“If it turns out I’m related to them... will I have to move away?”

The fear in the boy’s voice was like a shock wave through the wizard’s body.

He moved slightly and ignited the tip of his wand once more so that he could look at the boy properly.

Credence looked up at him, wide awake. The wizard was relieved at the fact that he didn’t seem upset, however. Just, _ worried _. And he didn’t need Queenie’s exceptional legilimens skills to know that the boy was not only afraid of being forced away from him by the Lestranges, but also from being rejected by the wizard himself. 

“No, of course not”, Percival said softly.

“You’ll stay here as long as you want. And if they think they can come and take you away from me they’ll have another think coming”, the wizard mused, which made the boy smile.

“Really?”, the boy whispered.

“Really”, the wizard assured.  
If some European wizard family thought they could come and demand to have the obscurial _ returned _ to them after almost eighteen years, they were mistaken.

“After all, you’re my… What was that word Queenie used to describe you?”

“A cinnamon roll”, the boy replied, a certain pride in his voice.

The wizard chuckled.  
“Exactly, you’re my little cinnamon roll”, he said and scooped the boy even closer, kissing him on the forehead; knowing how much the boy enjoyed the display of affection.

Credence blushed in the dark, but it was clear his worries had been soothed, and he snuggled close to the wizard.

The two laid there for a short while, then both startled as the grandfather clock rang out in the sitting room. It was two o’clock in the morning.

The both of them chuckled at their shared reaction.

“Was there anything else you were wondering about?”, the wizard asked.

The boy shook his head.

“No, sir.”

“Then I’d say it’s time to go to sleep”, he suggested.

Credence yawned at that, his body finally seeming to catch up with the hour of the day.

And with that the Director _ noxed _ his wand, the obscurial already fast asleep in his arms.


	2. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence has some worries for the events of the following morning.  
Percival is not surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been its own chapter in the main fic, but who cares :-)
> 
> Another deep late night conversations between our boys.  
Next chapter will be more normal domestic-fluff. I promise. No need for this hurt/comfort routine to continue.

When Percival was pushed awake almost a month later he was nowhere near as surprised.

Actually, he would even say he had expected it.

That didn’t change the fact that it was still in the middle of the night.

“Hi bud...”

He stretched with a grunt and opened his eyes to see Credence standing by his bedside. He had the teddy bear, suitably named Major, with him.

“...can’t sleep?”

The child nodded.

“Wanna sleep in my bed?”, the wizard wondered.

Another nod.

Percival frowned a little. He knew the boy prefered to be quiet and observe; to shyly cling to the adult’s legs when out in public; but when he was this quiet at home it meant something was up.

“Are you worried about tomorrow?”, he asked the child.

There was a pause of hesitation, but the boy nodded again.

Percival, understanding that there probably would be no sleeping that night until the boy had been reassured, pushed away the covers and sat up with his legs slung over the edge. He then reached out; Credence habitually stepped forward to meet his hands; and lifted the boy to sit on his lap.

He reached for his wand, then with the tip in between them, he whispered ‘_ lumos’ _.

The Director sat silent for a moment, giving the boy a chance to take the initiative to explain his worries. But he remained silent. Eyes cast downwards.

Percival sighed, but not unkindly.

“So”, he started,“What’s it keeping you up?”

The boy shifted uncertainty.

“Will… it hurt?”

Of course the boy would come with such a hard question right of the beater. And of course it would keep anyone up at night knowing part of their magic was going to be removed from them.

Newton Scamander had explained the details of the spell to the Director of Magical Security.

And as much as Percival wanted to put his whole hearted faith in the Englishman - after all, he had been part of the incident that led to Graves’ rescue - the fact remained that the last obscurial Scamander had tried to save-

was dead.

“You’ll be asleep...”, he said, treading around the question.  
“You won’t dream anything, either, because of the potion. Mr Scamander will use a spell, and when you wake up it will be… apart from you...”

He paused, reaching up to card his fingers through the child’s hair. 

\- The neatly trimmed bowl cut had grown into a more unruly thatch in the few months Credence had stayed with Percival. And, to the Goldsteins extreme endearment, the ends had taken to a certain curl when Percival forgot to comb it in the morning. -

“When you wake up, it will already be done.” 

Still, the child continued to stare at his pyjama buttons, and Percival wondered if his words had been of any reassurance at all.

Then Credence seemed to gather some courage, and asked in a small voice:  
“What will it be like with... _ it _ gone, you think?”

It was unavoidable that an obscurial would ask such a question.

After all, the obscurus was so much more than a solid collection of magic.

It was an imaginary friend turned tangible. And dangerous.

In the pictures Credence drew, with the black mass unfoiling; sometimes like black flour in the air, or snow, and other times like a storm cloud, or smoke from a house fire; the obscurus even gained something… _ conscious _about it.

_ A personality. _

Credence had tried to explain it with the pictures. How certain things made him feel.

How the obscurus could make him feel better; or nothing at all.

It had kept him company for all those years; _ all those years that filled Graves with a determination to make sure this boy was never hurt again _; and now it was going to be taken away from him.

But Graves had to remind himself: The Obscurus was a cancer.

Still, the fact that he did not have an answer made him feel powerless.

“I don’t know, my boy”, the wizard said. Truthfully.

“I don’t know if you will feel any different. And since there is no one we can ask we’ll have no way of knowing before it’s done...”

Credence shifted from side to side. He swayed his feet.

“But, do you think it will be... lonely?”

It took a lot of willpower not to immediately scoop up the boy and hold him close and promise that _ no, you won’t ever be lonely because you’re my sweet little boy and I’m never letting you go _. But he still stopped himself, because this was a question he wouldn’t be able to answer. Only Credence could.

“Do _ you _think you’ll feel lonely?”

Credence looked up at that. His doe eyes blinked a few times.

“Why would I be lonely?”

It was Percival’s time to blink.

Credence didn’t seem very confused by the adult’s confusion and continued:  
“I have you, and Tina and Queenie now. And it knows that, I think, because I haven’t felt in in quite a while now. But the obscurus won’t have anyone...”

“_ The obscurus? _”, Percival echoed.

“You mean, if the obscurus will be lonely?”

Credence nodded.

“That’s what I asked. Will it be lonely, when we are seperated?”

“_ Er _… I...”, Percival said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He hadn’t considered the potential feelings of the obscurus.

“I don’t know, my boy… But if it stays in Scamander’s suitcase with the other beasts, we both know he will take good care of it, and it will always have something to... look at, I suppose...”

Then he cleared his throat. Credence just stared up at him, savouring his words.

“But, I think that if it really cares about you, it will be happy as long as you are happy”, the wizard said.

“Really?”, Credence asked, his tone hopeful.

“Really”, the wizard assured.

“Then I really hope it does...”, the boy murmured. Then he yawned and leaned against the wizard.

Then quietly. Almost muffled against Percival’s pyjamas:  
“Because I think I’m going to be very happy from now on. I’m very happy already.”

“Yeah?”, Percival asked as he buried his nose in Credence’s hair.

The boy hummed, sleepiness starting to overtake him.

“So you’re excited to start school?”

“Kinda”, Credence mumbled.

Percival chuckled at that.

“But it will be more fun than following Queenie and I around all day, won’t it?”

“Doubt it”, Credence replied.

Then sleepily declared:  
“I want to sleep now.”

Percival had to suppress the chuckle and started moving to return to bed, the boy clinging onto his chest like a koala bear.  
Queenie would at least be very pleased to hear that Credence favored her over school, not that it was surprising.

_ “Yessir _”, he whispered before _noxing_ his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has taken notice that Credence doesn't adress Graves as... *anything*. Well do you know, that was intended.  
I have this thinking that Credence is, like, transitioning from "Mr Percival" to "Daddy" during this particular time in his life, and that once the Obscurus is gone he'll have a clean slate.  
And do you know what that means?
> 
> "Daddy, I can't sleep"


	3. Can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing serious going on in this one. Just domestic fluff.

The wizard woke with a start, his breath caught in a snore. He looked around, quickly noticing the siluett of the child against the back light the curtains provided.

"Daddy", the little boy said, pushing the wizard's arm again.

"Yeah, what is it? Something wrong?", he asked, bewildered.

"I can't sleep", Credence said.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?", Percival wondered, already moving over to make room for the child.

"No, I just can't sleep", the boy said.

The wizard stopped mid move of rearranging the cover and frowned.

"You what?"

"I can't sleep", the boy repeated.  
"Can you tuck me in again?"

The wizard couldn't see why not and so pushed away his own cover, got out of bed, took the child by the hand and towed him back to his room.

With a wave of his wand Credence's pillow fluffed itself up, and the cover became warm and snug with the help of a heating charm; because the New York spring nights were still crisp enough to warrant a long sleeved pyjamas and a quilt.

Then, just like he did in the evenings, he tucked in the covers.

"Can you read to me?"

The wizard yawned.

"What?" Percival blinked, wondering if he had heard that correctly.

"Can you read to me, Daddy? Please?"

"No", he replied gently.  
"_It's in the middle of the night_", he reasoned.

Then he leaned in and kissed the child on the head.

"Good night", he said.

"Good night Daddy", Credence said.

Percival knew he was extremely lucky Credence didn't ask him to read again. Because he didn't think he could withstand that small word. It made him feel like the happiest man in the world. Credence didn't know it, but he had the wizard wrapped around his little finger.

Credence turned, unraveling some of the wizard's neat tucking, and took a hold of his large bear and held it out for the adult.

"Kiss Major goodnight, too", the boy said.

Dutifully the wizard kissed the brown bear on the yarn nose.

"Good night Major", he said.

"_Good night_", Credence said in Major's voice.

"Good night", Percival said one last time. Then he turned off the light and returned to his own bed, were he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The Director thought that that was the end of the nightly visit to his bedside. Which is why he furrowed his brow when he was pushed awake for the second time that night.

But judging by the solid darkness of his bedroom it was still not morning.

"What?" He couldn't help but groan.

"Daddy, _I still can't sleep_", Credence said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read to me?"

"No baby, go back to bed. Try counting pegasi… or looking at your unicorns", the wizard said.

"_Why not_?", the boy asked. This time actually sounding a little hurt.

"Because it's in the middle of the night", Percival answered, already closing his eyes again.

"It might help me sleep though", the boy argued. He pulled on the wizard's arm.

"Either you can sleep in my bed or you can read to yourself. Daddy's sleeping", Percival said retracting his arm underneath the covers.

He could tell by the silence that the boy was pouting, but eventually he went away. He actually laid awake for a few minutes to see if the boy would come back, but he didn't, and Percival fell asleep again.

And quite frankly, he was surprised when he was awoken by his alarm clock the next morning. He turned it off with a flick of hand and proceeded to rub the grains of sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the bed, searching for a little boy who might have taken up on his offer to sleep in the master bedroom.

However, he was alone in the bed; to his disappointment.

But not as surprised as when he peeked into the boy's room and saw an assortment of chairs and blankets standing in the middle of it.

It looked like a carnival tent.

How in the name of Merlin the boy had managed to build it in the middle of the night without waking him up was beyond him.

And because there was no trace of the boy in the bed the Director crouched down on the floor to peek inside the construction. And sure enough, inside, laying curled up on a pile of pillows, was Credence; snoozing soundly.

The Director laid down on his stomach and crawled forward.

"_Morning_", the wizard said softly.

The boy startled gently and blinked his eyes open. Then curiously looked around, probably not remembering falling asleep in there.

"Did you do this while Daddy was sleeping?", the wizard wondered, amused.

"_M'hmm_", the boy hummed as he stretched.

"And you're going to clean it up once you're done playing with it, I hope?", the adult inquired.

The boy seemed to consider this.

"Yes Daddy", he finally agreed.

And with that Percival knew it was going to be a good day that day.

"Wanna go make some breakfast?"

"Yes!"


	4. Summer nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I had an urge to write Daddy Graves FLUFF and I managed to type this out in the span of two days. Which normally takes me like a month.  
I think it's because I'm only writing angsty parent-child stories atm :'D
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer of 1927 had arrived in New York city with a bang. City dwellers would rush to the beaches along Coney and Staten island by car and bus to cool themselves in the Atlantic.

And the heat didn’t discriminate against wizards.

Graves wardrobe had been switched out for cottons and linen in grays, white and ivory. Because even though the wizard could easily make his jet black suits just as comfortable in the summer as they were during the winter with the help of cooling spells, it did draw unnecessary attention. Because for some reason nomajs only wore black year round if they were either a pimp or in some other kind of shady business.

Which wouldn’t have been a problem if he didn’t have a six year old to watch in the park without looking like he was about to kidnap him.

Central park was the farthest the two Graves went, however.

With Grindelwald on the loose and his followers still being in circulation Percival refrained from making any long day trips with the boy. He had lost enough sleep worrying about boogeymen sweeping in and taking the boy from him; that is until Tina had lectured him about _ getting a grip _ because he only managed to make everyone around him uneasy. Still he was not going to worry himself by voluntarily going into a large crowd on an unprotected beach.

Instead they used the swimming pool at MACUSA where Credence diligently practiced breast, back stroke and going underwater under Percival’s watchful eye.

After all, once Grindelwald had been recaptured Percival’s mother had promised to take them both to the sunny mediterranean. But until then the wizard continued to brew homemade sunscreen; because despite Credence’s ability to build up a rather nice tan (A fact no one had quite believed at first considering how pale the boy had been during the winter.) his shoulders still ran risk of burning through the lighter summer shirts.

And with summer came summer break, and without school to attend Credence once again had to be entertained during the days. Not that it was that much of a problem with the Goldsteins excitedly taking turns to take him out for ice cream or moving picture palaces.

But with all the joys of summer came the clammy, unrelentless humidity. And the humidity didn't care if it was brunch or bedtime.

“Daddy!"

Percival looked up from his seat where he had been lazily listening to a Quidditch game between the Fitchburg finches and Los torbellinos over the radio. At the sound of his child he quickly waved for the commentator's voice to quiet down.

"You’re out of bed", he remarked.  
“What’s up?”

"It’s too warm in my room", Credence said, pout already on his lips.

“Oh no”, Percival said as he got up. He was relieved however, as many nights that summer had been disturbed by nightmares brought forth by a certain dark wizard.

He easily picked up the child. 

“You sweaty?”, he inquired and touched the skin of Credence’s neck to see if it was clammy.

“No, but I’m gon’ be”, Credence replied in a cheeky drawl he had picked up from his classmates.

Seeing there was no need to visit the bath Percival just brought Credence back to his bedroom. He placed Credence back on the bed, just like he had half an hour ago.

“Let’s try without the shirt first”, Percival suggested, seeing there wasn’t much else one could remove to make it any cooler. The comforter had been removed from the bedroom as soon as the summer nights arrived, so there was only a case left.

Credence pouted.  
“Isn’t there a spell for it?”, the boy asked as the wizard pulled off the shirt over his head.

There was. But the wizard was also responsible for the protections surrounding the apartment, and as much as his stamina had improved over the last seven months he couldn’t risk exhausting himself from trying to keep their living quarters at a cool and comfortable temperature all throughout the night.

“Let’s try this first”, he said. “Alright?”

“Okay, Daddy”, Credence said. Though it was obvious he wasn’t completely convinced.

Percival let it slide though. Worst case scenario he could probably use a cooling spell and wait until the boy fell asleep, and then hope the night went cool enough on its own when he himself went to bed.

So he gave Credence a kiss, watched him curl up underneath the blanket and then left to return to the sitting room.

After a few minutes he heard a distinct huff of frustration from the boy’s bedroom, but to his surprise the boy seemed to actually settle down after that, and so he continued with his evening undisturbed.

It was half an hour after he himself had gone to bed that a sudden shriek startled him out of his sleep. Before he had even woken up properly his wand was in his hand and he had disapparated the short distance down the hallway. 

“Credence?!”, he gasped as he appeared in the door frame, his heart racing, fearing the worst.

What he saw, however, was something he never would have imagined.

Credence’s bedroom was covered in a foot deep of snow. And what was even more confusing was that the boy looked just as surprised as he was. You could barely see him in the neatly stacked pile of snow that had accumulated on the bed.

“Daddy”, he said and held out his arms, obviously asking him to get him out of there.

“_What happened here? _”, the wizard asked as he made his way over. He couldn’t help the baffled chuckle that escaped his lips. Then he had to yelp as he rested the boy against his chest.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise with the boy having just sat in a snow pile, but he was cold!

“I-it was t-t-too warm in m-m-my room…!”, the boy explained, his little voice stuttering from the cold. His entire body was shaking!

Then he looked around, his eyes wide.

“I d-didn’t mean to d-do this though…!”

The wizard chuckled. Rarely did Credence’s burst of spontaneous magic ever result in levels that were considered _ normal _ for children his age. For any wizard any age actually.

So instead of being angry, like other wizard parents might have been over the risk of revealing themselves to a nomaj who happened to look into the window, he just landed a big kiss on the boy’s head. He wrapped his arms around the small body to try and share some warm, letting a heat charm spread throughout the sleeves of his pajama shirt.

“You incredible boy, you”, he mumbled.

Then Percival easily branded his wand, and with a few long sweeping motions, to make sure he caught all the snow, he lifted the snow into the air. He then evaporated the snow mid air, letting it turn to billowing clouds of steam. Which of course made the room even more humid than before, so lastly he opened the window to let it all escape into the night life of New York City; making sure to usher it all out with the help of an air charm.

He then let it turn hot and directed it over the furniture, making sure the target the many books extra; and of course over the boy’s shorts who had gotten wet from the snow.

“Now, let’s get you warmed up”, he declared, something he never thought he would have to say in the month of June. 

And Credence didn’t protest as he was carried to the master bedroom, instead he slept curled up to Percival as if it had been in the dead of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW would anyone be interested in a "4+1 times Credence did random magic"? The snow had my mind spawning plot bunnies.


	5. And Once Percival did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries to be quiet when he comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another one. I don't know what is happening to me. Someone tell me if the quality is worsening.
> 
> My Dad traveled quite a lot when I was a child, and these things happened a few times a year at my house. Then it was like Christmas because he always brought home stuff for my siblings and I. Lots of Hard rock café t-shirts and Starbucks cups.

Percival Graves was tired. Not so tired that he didn’t have the energy to apparate home from the roof of the Woolworth building after bidding the President goodbye, but tired enough that he wanted to just curl up on the doormat next to his suitcase and go to sleep once he got there.

He didn’t have time for that though. Oh no. He knew he had to be ready and alert. And as expected: He didn’t even land on the doormat before a lit wand was aimed at his nose.

“Good evening, Tina”, he whispered.  
“Or maybe I should say _ Good morning _?”

“It is past midnight, so I’d settle for morning, sir”, she replied, also whispering. Not lowering the wand.

He waited.

“How many horses are there in Credence’s mobile?”

“None”, he answered.  
“They’re all unicorns.”

“How many unicorns are there then?”, she asked him.

“Six. One broke”, he told her. The twinkle in her eyes told him he had been correct. Then it was his turn.  
“What did I have for dessert on the day I bought it?”

“You just had coffee. But Credence let you taste his crêpe.”

He nodded in agreement. She lowered the wand, but let it remain lit.

"Welcome back", she said as she gave him a hug.

"It is good to be back", he said.  
“Thank you so much.”

“You keep saying that despite knowing I love every minute I spend with him”, she mused.

He stifled a humoured huff.

When the campaign tour had first been planned earlier that summer Graves was baffled to hear that they, Picquery and the head of promoting**,** wanted him to attend for the entire thing. Which was ridiculous because he wouldn't even be speaking! Or, _ normally _ he wouldn't be. He'd just stand and look gloomy in the background. Answer a few questions after the main speech. Listen to the local aurors and their inquiries. Make sure no one harassed the president. And that the president didn't harass anyone.

But this tour in particular was to inform the public of what was being done about Grindelwald and his movement that was gaining momentum across the ocean. And _ who else _ was better than the Director of magical security to brief the masses on the matter?

He had objected, he had begged to at least be given a break halfway through to visit home, but to no avail.

At least he had been kept busy; which was probably the only reason he hadn't gone mad from longing.

He tried to be quiet, but he didn’t even get his jacket off before he heard a rush of movement, and suddenly a dark shape came barreling down the hall.

"DADDY!"

The wizard squatted down before he even thought about it, and the impact of the small body almost had him tipped over.

“What are you doing! You’re supposed to be asleep, you silly boy!", he laughed as he scooped him up into his arms and he spun around as he hugged him close; so close.

"I missed you Daddy!"

"And Daddy missed you _ so much _!", he assured him, raining down kisses on him.

"Daddy you're prickly…!", Credence exclaimed; referring to the traveling stubble that had accumulated on his chin.

“Yes I am”, he agreed with another kiss.

"Daddy ow…!", The boy laughed and squirmed to try and get away.

Percival ignored him.

"Now tell me, _ have you've been good… _?!", Percival then demanded, while diving in to snuggle the boy, who let out a howl of laughter as the bristly hairs of his father's chin tickled him.

"Yes I was!! Daddy!" Then he squealed.

Percival would have liked to continue, but he knew better than to activate the child too much in the middle of the night.

"Oh Merlin, you smell so nice", he sighed as he buried his nose in Credence's hair and kissed him along his hairline. He smelled of bath time and being read to sleep. Routine. Safety. Home.

Credence hummed and curled up comfortable in Percival's arms.

He could have just stood there for the rest of the night, but he had to groan as his body reminded him of the present hour.

“Oh Merlin’s beard, I am so tired...”, the wizard laughed and ran a hand over his face; where he could hear the stubble.

“How many connections was it?”, the witch asked.

"_ Five _", he exhaled.

She looked confused.

"Forgive me Percival, but that's not even that hectic for continental travel…", she said. She knew, because she had been sent away for quite a few exchange programs and collabs throughout her schooling and career.

"_ I know..." _ , he said.   
"It's just that the security checks were excruciating."

She smirked.

"Oh don't you start too…!", he begged.

No one in the campaign company had let him escape the irony. Director of magical security complaining about the routines he himself imposed. But what else would a man do when he had spent more than two weeks touring around the country and all he wanted was to get home and satisfy his snuggle-deprived mind?

"I am starting to understand why the regulation caused such a riot back in May”, he added, and as he did he tapped his wand on the luggage still standing by the door, which obediently floated into the apartment.

Credence leaned out to follow them with his gaze.

“Did you get me anything?”, he asked.

“_ That _ you will know tomorrow”, Percival mused, then he aimed his wand at his shoes who untied themselves; because he was not going to put down Credence to do it manually.

“Would you like some tea or something?”, Tina asked.

“No thank you, I just want to get in bed”, he told her.

“I’ll go change the sheets then”, she said and made a move towards his bedroom, where he knew she had borrowed the bed for the night; and that she was planning to take the sofa.

"No, Goldstein, you take the master bedroom", he said. And he was using the Head Auror voice, so obviously there was nothing Tina could do but oblige.

"Credence's bed is large enough", he added when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you don't mind letting Daddy sleep in your bed, do you?", he asked the boy.

"You need to brush your teeth first, Daddy. You smell."

And the hallway was filled with a unison good hearted laugh.


End file.
